


Alone

by AngleJoyce



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alphyne OC Child, Christmas, Depression, FML, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Alone

Sylvia always felt so alone during the holidays near the end of the year.

She didn't know what it was. What caused it. She just did.

She had an amazing family, great parents, two good friends, yet she still felt alone, and sad. Depressed, even. 

Her friends were busier during the holidays so they didn't talk to her much. And though she one hundred percent understood it, she just felt lonely without them. 

And she started overthinking them not talking to her, like she always did with everything, and she distanced herself from her friends, and then her family. It made her feel even lonelier but she didn't care. They were better off without her. Everyone was better off without her. She should be dead.

Everything was her fault. She wasted everyone's time. _She should just claw open her wrist and **bleed out**_ **-**

These thoughts ran through her mind as her claws dug into her thighs, drawing blood from the cuts made in them. She hissed through her gritted teeth, tiny sobs and sniffles leaving her. 

Why did she have to be like this? And think like this?

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew people cared about her, that her family and friends loved her, but right now she shoved them away, that other voice in her head searching for a reason to hurt herself. Oh, and she had tenths of reasons.

Another sob left her and her claws dug in deeper, to the point where she should definitely treat her wounds with bandages now. 

She didn't care and continued. Her mothers wouldn't be home for another two hours, she had plenty of time.

So she used that time.


End file.
